1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable swimming pool assembly, more particularly to an inflatable swimming pool assembly which has a flexible cover to cover an opening of an inflatable swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cover an opening of a conventional inflatable swimming pool for preventing contamination of water contained therein, a plastic cloth is generally used. However, once a small child climbs on top of the cloth unattended, he may be trapped by the cloth and sink into the water.
The object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable swimming pool assembly in which an inflatable flexible cover can float on water contained in an inflatable swimming pool when inflated so as to prevent small children from sinking into the water.
According to this invention, the inflatable swimming pool assembly includes an inflatable swimming pool which has a bottom base, and a surrounding wall that extends upwardly from a periphery of the bottom base to confine an accommodation space, and that terminates at an upper surrounding edge portion to define an opening for access into the accommodation space. A flexible cover has an upper major wall with a first peripheral edge portion and of such a dimension as to permit the first peripheral edge portion to rest on the upper surrounding edge portion to cover the opening when the flexible cover is stretched, and a flap portion which extends from the first peripheral edge portion such that the flap portion is suspended from the first peripheral edge portion and is to be pulled over to be disposed beyond, and outwardly and downwardly of the upper surrounding edge portion when the flexible cover is stretched. A flexible sheet member has a second peripheral edge portion which is in sealing attachment to the upper major wall to confine an inflatable space therebetween. As such, when the inflatable space is inflated, the flexible cover is stretched. An inflating valve is disposed to inflate or deflate the inflatable space.